


isn't she lovely made from love

by andidmarrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, SO, SO FLUFFY, because although it's extremely annoying when it comes to my own brothers, it also melts my heart, protective dads, well protective papa's and accepting dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andidmarrylarry/pseuds/andidmarrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry Tomlinson and their two sons face the end of their lives as they know them when their beautiful daughter/little sister Darcy asks to go to the cinema. With a boy. Yikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	isn't she lovely made from love

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend had this idea in like July and i took it upon myself to write it because the whole protective louis/ protective older brother thing really makes me happy. So yeah, thanks Jordan (tumblr user livinlavidalouis2285) for the help with the idea and possibly betaing later. This currently has not been edited by anyone but me so all mistakes are mine but hopefully that will change soon. So thanks for reading.

The doorbell rang and Louis’ life practically flashed before his very eyes.

***

“Papa, Daddy, I need to talk to you guys.” Darcy rung her hands as she spoke, her bright blue eyes hidden behind the thick frames of her glasses and cast downward. As soon as their little girl called harry daddy, he was a goner, so Louis knew whatever she wanted, he was on his own.“You both remember Jeremy from the carnival last month right?” she braved a look towards her fathers and Louis clenched his teeth. No. No way. “He asked me to the cinema on Friday and I really, really like him and I’d really like to go, please Daddy? Papa?” she finally spit out all in one breath.

“No. Absolutely not. Not happening, Darc, you are fifteen there is no way in hell-“Louis began. He could feel himself fuming at the image of some grimy teenage boy faking a yawn in a dark theater to lie is hands on Louis’ baby. The baby he had watched grow up to a beautiful girl (who is NOT ready for dating).

“Petal, calm down. Well think about it Darc.” Harry interrupted. He couldn’t deny that his baby asking to go on her first date at only fifteen made him want to grind his teeth down to nubs but knowing his husband, Darcy needed someone on her side.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy!” the brunette teen pulled harry down to kiss his cheek. As Harry sent a glance up to his Louis, he knew that he would have to get over the fact that his daughter would be going on a date on Friday because if there are two people in this world he can’t say no to, his is beautiful little girl and her beautiful daddy.

***

Darcy screeches from upstairs, “Papa don’t you dare open that door, I’m almost ready and if you embarrass me I swear to god…” the girl was interrupted by the click of the opening of the bolt.

In front of Louis stood a blonde boy only an inch or so shorter than himself (something that made Louis fume). In his hand he held a bouquet of daises. Louis practically growled in lieu of inviting the teen inside but was interrupted by his –thankfully less socially inept- husband.

“You must be Jeremy.” He reached out a hand for the boy to shake.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.” The boy answered shakily with his hand in the man’s grip. “Um, these are for Darcy.” He explained as he gestured to the flowers in his other hand.

“Oh they’re lovely, I’ll go put them in a vase, please sit down, Darcy is still upstairs.” Harry made his way to the kitchen, sending Louis a warning look.

“So, um, hello-“ the nervous boy began, only to be interrupted.

“You’ll call be Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis grumbled before hearing a shout from the kitchen.

“Louis. Why don’t you come join me?” Great now he was going to be on the receiving end of a lecture about how he should be polite to the bloke that was practically ending his world as he knows it.

He gave a signal to their middle child, Travis, who looked up through his glasses, before glancing back to his book. Travis was quiet and he had is Dad’s friendly green eyes but Louis new he loved his sister and that he could count on him.

Just as the man left for the kitchen to be berated by his husband, their eldest burst through the door, football bag in one hand, car keys in the other. He stood broad and tall like his dad but had a sharp wit of steel like his Papa and was the head of the footie team. Louis paused.

“Rickey, this is Jeremy.” He offered in a tone that registered as ‘you know' the one I was telling you about’ and the tall boy immediately tensed. Louis knew now that both of his boys were in the room with this hoodlum, that it’d be safe to leave for a moment.

“So Jeremy, you’re taking our sister out?” Rickey began, cracking his knuckles in a clichéd but ever menacing fashion. “What are your intentions with Darcy?” Jeremy could practically feel the steam radiating off the taller boy and swallowed heavily.

“Well um, we’re, well I was going to take her to the diner on, um 5th avenue. Then a, uh, then a film.” The young boy stuttered out. “Her choice, of course” he tacked on as an afterthought.

“The diner? Really? Couldn’t splurge on my beautiful sister? Not worth it?” the tall boy leaned forward, knowing that he was scaring the wits out of the boy in front of him.

“NO, no, uh, sir? Absolutely not, um at the carnival, she uh, mentioned that her favorite things were French fries and banana split milkshakes from the 5th diner, so I uh, wanted to show that I, um, remembered? I would take her anywhere she wanted though, sir.” The teenager explained, his eyes going dreamy toward the end. Oh. Rickey knew that, he just had figured this kid wouldn’t. Shit. Jeremy really liked his sister and it made him fume, which caused him to realize that this is what Darcy wanted and that she’s happy, which caused him to fume even more.

He sat down, finished lurking over the poor pubescent kid, and wallowed in the discomfort he got being around the little shit that liked his sister. The nerve. Darcy is wonderful and funny and beautiful and everyone likes her and Rickey knows that but everyone, especially boys are to keep their distance, admire the marvelous girl that is his sister, from afar.

His dads came back from the kitchen, Harry with a vase full of daisies to set on the coffee table, and Louis with a scowl. “Listen here, my daughter really likes you and I swear to god if you break her hear-“

“Papa” Darcy hissed from the top of the stairs, but Louis was too busy to notice her anger for a number of reasons. The fact that she looked gorgeous and happy and floating on air, and the even more worrisome fact that Jeremy was looking at his daughter with almost as mush amazement in his eyes as he was. Jesus.

The girl tucked a curled strand of hair behind her ear and blushed when she noticed all the men in the room had their eyes on her, ranging from proud to worried to furious to infatuated. “Darcy, a, wow you look… you look”

“Watch it, Romeo." Rickey warns from a across the room.

“You look amazing.” Jeremy finished. His hands went up to fiddle with is tie as the blushing girl responded.

Louis’ fists began to clench before harry laid a gentle hand over them and interrupted the teenage crush-fest.

“Darc, Jeremy got these for you.” He called to his wonderful, beautiful, almost grown up daughter, who was definitely not causing tears to well in his eyes at this very moment. Definitely not. The girl looked over to the bouquet and grinned.

“Thank you so much, Jeremy, they’re gorgeous.” She giggled out. The boy kept his eyes locked with hers.

“Just like you”, he muttered with a shy smile on his face.

“Hey!” Rickey interjected sharply once again, not phasing either puppy-eyed teen.

“Well, I guess we’re going to go.” Darcy shook her head slightly and sent a glance to both of her brothers before walking over to her daddy and papa and giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Travis remained wordless as he walked over to the door and opened it for his younger sister and her date, who’s hand was on the small of her back (even though Jeremy could practically feel four sets of glaring eyes on it). The two teens stepped out, Jeremy allowing Darcy to cross through the threshold first. Just before the boy could step through he was stopped be a firm grip on his wrist.

The quiet boy that had kept his nose buried in a book for the duration of their encounter, glared at him through his glasses. “If you break her heart I will personally cut your dick off, blend it, and feed it to you. Clear?” The younger boy nodded with wide eyes. “Marvelous, have fun” Travis concluded with a seamless grin, which somehow still managed to be hopelessly intimidating. The sound of the wooden front door rang through the air as the four men sat silently, mourning the loss of their little girl.

***

At 10:15 the lovebirds arrived back only to make their way up the walk with four pairs of eyes staring at them through the front window.

“I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you so much. I can’t believe you remembered all that.” Darcy crossed her right leg behind her left and tapped her toe on the cement porch (a nervous habit she’s had since her very first spelling bee).

“I had a great time too, hopefully we can do this again? Sometime?” the blond boy showed off his straight smile. He wanted to do it so bad. All he had to do was just lean in. Come on. He thought to himself, but the porch light began to blink, alerting the two teens that not only were they still being watched, but that the date was officially declared over (by, in Jeremy’s opinion, the four scariest people on the planet). “Well, see you on Monday Dar-“ he was cut off by a quick peck on the lips, to which the lights began flicking more rapidly. (At this point Louis paternal instincts were to attack but with Harry’s gentle touch on his back, he restrains himself to just making it very clear that he saw that, through the light switch).

The blond boy’s cheeks went scarlet as he nodded his goodbye to Darcy and watched her step through the door and finally put an end to the strobing porch light. He cheered to himself and grinned widely as he walked down the sidewalk leading to the driveway, still thrusting his fist into the air, to which he received a knock on the window only to be met with a giggling Darcy and four shaking heads. ‘

***

“Darcy Anne, you did not just kiss that boy” Louis spat the word out like acid, but couldn’t hide the pure fondness in his voice, because his little girl had the widest smile on her face.

“I did,” she answered sassily, “and I plan to do it again when we go out again next week” she smirks before skipping up the stairs, cheeks still pink. She was his daughter alright.

The two teenage boys made their way upstairs after their sister; finally able to sleep now that that little shit got her back in one piece.

When they were alone, harry began to rub his tense, fiercely protective, wonderful husband’s shoulders. “Calm down, petal. Remember when you came to pick me up for our first date? Remember, Gem opened the door and immediately asked you if you had a criminal record, and I swear you nearly weed yourself?” Louis chuckled and nodded, he remembered. “Now imagine that times like a thousand, what with you and Rickey, plus Travis, who is apparently a secret menace as well. Take it easy on the poor boy next time. You see him. He really likes her and if he hurts her, then I’ll personally help you knock down his door, but for now, let’s watch our pretty little girl become the lovely woman we knew she would.”


End file.
